Empty Canvas
by Otomefeels
Summary: Short story featuring my MC and Kiyoto because he's an cheeky bastard and I love him.


''Kiyoto… I'm not so sure about this anymore.'' I spoke nervously while my fingers clutched the bathrobe I was wearing. I watched him fidget around and get the last things ready.

''Babe, it's too late to back out now.'' He looked up from his seat in front of the empty canvas and smiled slyly. The pallet with paint was already filled with different colors and his right hand occupied itself with twirling the brush around. ''Undress and sit. Remember how I told you to pose?''

I nodded vaguely while my eyes fixated on the white bed that had been placed in the middle of his studio. My eyes found the thin sheet he had laid out on the bed. The sheet was the only reason I had agreed to this in the end. It didn't matter how persuasive he could be, there was no way I would pose completely nude. After two days with him trying to convince me, he suggested the sheet. The idea was to cover up the private bits but still leaving little to the imagination.

I bit my lip softly while standing there, it was thin but it was better than nothing. I sighed and looked at him. ''Look away for a moment.'' I spoke while my fingers fidgeted with the bathrobe. He watched me while smirking. ''Babe, I've already seen you naked countless times. Relax. Besides, sex and art are two different things. Even if you look as erotic as ever, I'm not going to move until I'm done painting you. '' Even when his tone had that usual arrogance, I knew he was actually trying to make me relax. I sighed in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.

My fingers loosened the belt of the bathrobe while I fixated my eyes on the sheet, which was waiting for me on the bed. I knew he was looking but I just wanted to get this part over with. Warmth appeared in my cheeks as I let the bathrobe fall and my hands reached for the sheet. I held my breath while wrapping the sheet around me as he had instructed and quickly sat down on the bed, exhaling heavily. My gaze returned to him and I waited for him to speak.

''Good. Now, let's adjust the sheet…'' His look was serious and focused while he instructed me and commented on my posing. ''No. Look, right foot on the floor and the left on the bed. Yes, just like that. Your hands look dead like that, move them so one is on your thigh and the other can hold the sheet.'' He paused as he waited for me to finish adjusting and let out a satisfied sigh when I was done. ''Good. You're getting better at taking instructions.'' He grinned at me while the paintbrush twirled around in his fingers. I felt my cheeks get warm again and I looked down. ''Just focus on your painting.'' I grumbled and earned a light chuckle from him. Then, he began painting.

The silence was comfortable. The only sounds were his movement with the paintbrush and my own steady breathing. I watched him quietly while he worked. His profile looked gorgeous; his serious eyes were fixated on the canvas while his hand moved almost gracefully. ''How am I supposed to work when you look at me like that?'' His voice had a teasing tone and I felt my face heat up as I looked down.

''Sorry.'' I cleared my throat while I could feel his eyes stay on me. He let out a sigh and I looked back at him.

''Come here.''

I stood slowly, knowing my legs would quiver slightly from sitting down for so long. I stretched while keeping the sheet around me and walked up to him. He put the brush down and brought his arms around me when I got close enough to him. He kissed my collarbone and moved down, kissing me once more between my breasts. I shuddered softly and looked at the painting.

It wasn't finished but it was already stunning.

''You like it?'' His arms brought me closer to him and I instinctively sat down on his lap. I kept my eyes on the painting before closing them when his lips appeared on my throat, softly touching my skin.

''I love it…'' I breathed, enjoying his lips on my delicate skin.

''I want to have you… take you…'' His voice was only a whisper against my skin but the need in it was easy to hear.

I kept my eyes closed as I moved slightly, seeking his lips. He knew what I was doing and didn't hesitate to bring his against mine. His lips had the same need for me and the way he kissed me felt like he turned on a switch inside my body. His arms moved beneath me and picked me, carrying me to the bed I had just left while his lips didn't leave mine for more than a second…


End file.
